Destined
by Your Loyal Bookworm
Summary: A mysterious new hero arrives in Gotham, and Batman is convinced she cannot be trusted - however, as Nightwing gradually peels of the mask, he realizes that Batman is wrong (for once). When he finally uncovers the heroine's true identity, Nightwing discovers there is more to her than just her outstanding powers: much, much more..
1. First encounter

**Chapter One**

A man masked by his cowl and cape frowned in concentration as he looked through his binoculars. The sombre gloom of the night transformed Gotham City into a never-ending maze of shade and darkness: exactly the stimulus criminals needed to commit crime and chaos in the neighbourhood. Luckily Gotham has it's devoted protectors, however the weight of keeping the city safe still rested mostly on two hero's shoulders. Yes, the one and only Batman and Nightwing.

The man we know as Nightwing sighed in desperation; he was making no progress with his tracking.

"Come on Two-face, I know you're out there somewhere." He whispered to himself. Nightwing's face creased into an even deeper frown when he caught sight of a fleeting shadow. Instantly he reached for his tracking device, prepared at any moment to pounce on to his opponent. He jumped from his perch on the roof of a tall house.

Like lightening without the thunder Nightwing ran silently along the pavement, his eyes darting frequently from place to place; searching for his hated foe.

Eventually he arrived at a dead end, realizing that for once he himself, the Nightwing, had got lost in the twisting black alleyways. He was not on his territory any more – Nightwing had approached the East end of Gotham City.

Soon he would be confronted by Catwoman with, if his luck was as amazing as it was tonight, Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn. Maybe all of them.

Nightwing was too busy calculating his options and possibilities, that he did not hear the soft foot falls of a small army filled with stalking villains. Just as he was about to leap back onto the roof tops, a deep voice growled,"Going somewhere, Nightwing?"

Nightwing turned around slowly, then gasped as he was greeted with the click of about twenty guns being cocked.

"Quick decision, oh winged one. Surrender, or die." The main leader of the gang spoke again.

The man tilted his head so it was facing what little remaining moonlight there was, revealing he was the hideous face of Two-face.

Nightwing got down on two knees, and held his hands in the air. Two-face stepped closer, gripping a silver dagger.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There was no choice after all! My coin has decided your fate. Wonder what Batman will say when he finds out you lost to someone like me.." Two-face cackled, pure evil dripping in his voice.

Nightwing swallowed down a scream as he squeezed his eyes shut, readying for the end of his life.

_'I'm sorry, Batman.'_ he thought hopelessly. _'I'll try to do better next time..'_

Somewhere in the distant present moment, Nightwing heard a strange sizzling noise, then a crack and lots of coughing and spluttering. He felt a pair of arms grasp and swoop him in to the sky (to some place out of the East End, he hoped). In what felt like mid-flight, he caught the scent of summer roses in the air.

When Nightwing sensed his feet touching the ground, he allowed himself one small glance.

"You can open your eyes now." an unfamiliar voice said, sarcastic.

He squinted his eyes fully open, adjusting to the dim light. Nightwing struggled to make out the outline of his new life-saver.

"Thanks?" He said, uncertain of what to do.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, and somewhere a switch turned off Nightwing's mind. Flashing lights blinked on and off, blotches of colour blurred his vision. He felt well and truly sick.

Outside his pool of swirling colours, Nightwing heard a distant chuckle.

"You're welcome, Richard Grayson."

And then everything went black.

_Sometime in the near future..._

"Dick?" The sound of a concerned Bruce Wayne's voice woke up Nightwing from his deep, disorientating slumber.

"Are you all right, son? You're never up this late." Bruce asked, a puzzled expression on his face. Dick scratched his head, straining to remember what had happened. In response he got a sharp pain shooting up his body. He whimpered.

"Yeah, I think so. It all took place so fast. And since when did you call me son?" Dick described what had happened to Bruce, the details slowly becoming clearer as the story progressed via his explanation.

"..And then you woke me." He finished, waiting for Bruce's reaction. Bruce appeared surprisingly calm, though in his sky blue eyes there was a look that Dick could not quite register.

"Looks like we might have a potential new hero. Did you see the person's face?" Bruce asked.

"No, as I say it was dark and all these weird bright colours danced, then BOOM I was out like a light and woke up here." Dick answered. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"So, another mystery; another day. Another clue; another way." A glint shone in Bruce's eyes, a thing he always got when talking about solving another mystery.

_'World's greatest detective alert.' _Dick thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"You'll find out who it was?" Dick said out loud. Bruce nodded his head.

"With your help, though. Let us discuss this further over breakfast – please have a shower beforehand, you stink from all that crime fighting." He winked, making Dick laugh.

Bruce walked away from Dick's bedroom, having got up from his position on Dick's bed.

Now that Dick was alone, he strolled over to his ensuite bathroom, grabbing a towel from the cupboard. He placed the towel close to the shower but not too close so he could easily reach out for it. Dick thoroughly showered himself, enjoying the hot water against his skin. Five minutes later, Dick stepped out from the shower and dried himself with the towel he had got out earlier. He went through to his bedroom to get some clothes, however suddenly froze by the doorway.

For there, on Dick's flat screen television, there was a news report playing. He was sure that was not on before. Dick's instinct was to watch the news report, glued to the spot by the doorway. The news lady said..

"There have been reports of a mysterious hero down in the East End of Gotham City. Scientists have identified that she is female. Nobody knows who she is, or why she does what she is doing (_'Isn't it obvious?'_ Dick thought.), but it looks like we might have another hero of Gotham adding to our collection." The woman disappeared off the screen as she was replaced by a recording from a CCTV camera. It showed a dark figure hooded by shade, saving an old lady from an abusing gang of teenagers. This was followed by a clip, showing the shadowed hero rescuing (not possible) Nightwing. The news woman said in the background;

"This new hero has even been caught saving Nightwing during one of his nearly fatal flaws, proving our heroine has conquered the level of skill of Bat-man's former side-kick."

"Damn it." Dick muttered. _'How did they manage to catch me on tape?'_ He thought.

As he walked over to his clothes draw, he caught the whiff of summer roses, exactly like the night before. However he did not suspect it as anything but de-ja-vu.

Dick slipped on a pair of casual black jeans, with a matching polo t-shirt and trainers. He quickly combed his hair, shaved and made his way down to the dining room.

When he reached the large, bright room, Dick chose a seat next to Bruce positioned opposite from Alfred.

"The winged one awakens." Alfred chuckled as Dick sat down, who rolled his eyes. At the same time he reached for a slice of buttered toast and ate colossal bites when he realized how ravenous he was.

"Slow down, son. There's no need to rush: it is the weekend after all. What reason do you have to hurry?" Alfred's English accent was strong in his voice.

"Things to do, subjects to study, mysteries to solve." Dick replied.

"You are a lot like your father, you know?" Alfred mumbled softly, as he carried their plates through to the kitchen. Dick turned to face his father, Bruce.

"Have you received any clues on our mysterious hero?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Do not mock me!" Bruce roared. Dick shivered because previously he had heard Bruce shout much louder. He knew his father was only playing as Bruce's face broke into a wide grin.

"Got you. And yes, I have had a few calls and it looks like we might already have a head start to this case."

"I am truly whelmed. So, when can we discuss this?" Dick asked.

"Now." Bruce responded.

"One final thing, then." Dick said. Bruce nodded questioningly.

"Please can I finish this slice of toast?"


	2. Discussion

**Chapter Two**

"She is described as masked, always surrounded by 'shadows'. Her heroic acts have never shown any flaws so far, defining she may have better fighting and tactical skills than me and Vandal savage together." The meeting room in the Watchtower shuffled as Batman put the words 'Vandal savage' and 'Batman' in one sentence.

"Any questions?" He asked, looking around the horse-shoe arrangement of the table. Wonder Woman, Superman and Nightwing all raised their hands.

"Yes?" Batman gestured towards Wonder Woman.

"Are these actions of justice accomplished with weapons or with pure super natural powers?" She asked sternly. Batman shook his head.

"No-one has had enough detail pictured on this hero; though people suggest it may be a bit of both, for example, in this clip it shows her cutting through the rope with a dagger.."

A screen suddenly appeared, showing the same dark figure that had saved Nightwing rescuing a woman bound with ropes hanging 50 feet in the air.

"..And then some how beating an army of twenty gangsters by herself; this suggests the presence of super natural powers, for this would be almost impossible for one person to accomplish without being aided with a handful of powers."

The screen displayed the hero attacking the gangsters, however the vision blurred slightly as smoke masked what was happening. Then something caught Nightwing's eye.

"Sir." Nightwing stood up. "May I show you something?" He asked. Batman nodded his head.

Nightwing went back to a part of the clip, and pressed play: he paused it at a chosen part of the video.

"Here it clearly shows a green vine twisted around one of the gangster's necks." He pointed to a choking man towards the right side of the picture.

"And then, the most valuable part of this clip, it shows the hero striking out, first with a normal human hand.." Nightwing played the video for a second, and paused it again.

"..But afterwards the same action is repeated, only this time-" He circled his hands around the area of the once human hands however, surrounded by smoke, now they were pictured..

"With claws." Even Batman looked like he didn't believe the words he had finished Nightwing's sentence with. Nightwing grunted proving that the fact was indeed correct.

"This shows that not only is this female hero potentially more skilled than Batman and Savage together-" Nightwing shivered involuntary as he said this. "-she is also gifted with some kind of plant connection and animal transformation." The people in the Justice League of America began muttering and shaking their heads in disbelief.

All of a sudden Batman cleared his throat. Everyone turned their heads to face him.

"We will take this proof to the lab to be analysed. Discussion of this hero will be continued tomorrow; 9:40 pm, please, sharp! Justice League meeting dismissed." Batman concluded.

All the people descended from the room, leaving Batman and Nightwing together, alone. Batman strode over to Nightwing.

"Well done on that excellent observation, you're looking at a new promotion." He said innocently. Nightwing cleared his throat, while looking at a computer screen.

"Well that's strange; I never knew there was a promotion in the Justice League." Nightwing got up, twisted and made an attempt to grab the so called 'Batman'. But he was able to dodge the attack by skilfully jumping backwards, doing a flip and then landing on his feet.

"Strange, I never knew Batman could be that flexible." Nightwing muttered under his breath. Batman, if it was possible, giggled.

"Well, that earns you a kick and a punch, doesn't it?" Batman ran towards Nightwing, somersaulted and kicked him in the chest. Nightwing gawked.

"Oh, yes. You never thought 'I' could do that did you? That's because 'I' am not me." The 'Batman' slowly transformed into the dark, hooded figure on the CCTV screen.

Nightwing opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. In the end he stuttered:

"Y-y-you did a-a great i-i-impression of B-b-batman." He gulped, then sighed with relief as the real Batman came into the room. Instantly he threw a handful of smoke bombs at the so called 'hero'. Somehow the dark figure escaped so when the thick fog cleared, she wasn't there any longer. Batman growled.

"She may be a hero, but trespassing is not valued here." He scowled at the space where the hero stood a moment ago. He turned to Nightwing.

"What happened?"

"Well, 'you' approached me and said there was a promotion, so I guessed 'you' wasn't 'you'. I attacked 'you' and then 'you' transformed into her." Nightwing replied, doing air quotes around 'you'. Batman raised an eyebrow. Nightwing drew a sharp breath.

"I'm just glad it's you for real now." Batman laughed lightly at his adoptive son's statement.

"Still, did you manage to get any DNA samples?" He asked. Nightwing shook his head.

"No, apologies, Bruce. It happened too quickly for me to think: it literally was so sudden it took my breath away!"

"Hmm.. I wonder.." Batman muttered thoughtfully. Nightwing glanced over the Dark Knight's unreadable expression.

"Yes, sir?" Batman paused, hesitant to voice his thoughts.

"The location of her permanent base is unknown, yet the area she is briefly mandatory to is in the East end of Gotham city. She has been witnessed committing justice near taverns, strip clubs and mostly the crime ridden region."

"And?" Nightwing ventured more out of the Dark Knight, for he knew he had only explained half of his theory. Again Batman wavered to say anything.

"May I propose you keep a close watch on the East end - that way we'll have an increased chance of capturing this criminal - er - hero." Clearly his words would convince anyone he was unsure of the foreign life saver. However Nightwing put this down to the fact that Bruce was not comfortable with meeting new, previously unknown people.

"Uh, sure. What's the schedule? And wasn't I booked for the alpha priority situations?" Now Nightwing knew what the Dark Knight was trying to hide.

"You are to, if possible, watch over the area 24/7. The intervals in which you need to rest you must alert me and I will send a replacement. Do not worry, the alpha priorities are, temporarily, being dealt with the Teen Titans."

In other words, Nightwing had been disqualified from the main stream major operations and put into night watch.

"May I ask why I have been removed from the alpha priorities?" He asked politely. Batman coughed.

"Do not suspect this is anything personal. The only reason behind the transition is you fit better for seeking out this new hero because you have had a previous encounter with her." Came the answer.

"Very well. I'll proceed the renewed objective." He returned in a flat, emotionless voice.

And before batman could say anything, Nightwing left from the room.


	3. Night watch

**Chapter Three**

'_Wow. Isn't this exciting?_' Dick thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Patrolling the streets was hardly action-packed, with no snipers hiding in the bushes, no mass murderers out to get you. The only thing to do was watch; and that was sometimes the most difficult thing to do. This is why one of Gotham's bravest heroes was straining to keep his eyes open. Even he needed sleep.

Dick was bored to tears. As well as this, he was also restless; his body wasn't used to having so much time to regain energy. The night was cold, too - another reason for his lack of stillness and attention. In fact, Dick was so swallowed by feeling sorry for himself, that he didn't notice new company approach him.

"Hardly the best night for seeing things." Nightwing flinched, but quickly recovered and leaped to his feet. He struggled to make out his new guest: adjusting his eye sight, he managed to find a pair of eyes masked by a black cowl staring intensely at him.

"Are you.. her?" He asked. The figure nodded.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. It's just.." She stopped.

"What?" Nightwing questioned in a soft tone, the kind used to tame wild beasts.

"It's driving me crazy, the whole heroine idea. I desired to fix things between me and the Justice League, because if there's anything I hate most it's bad first impressions. You must at least understand that, Dick." Her eyes widened at what she said.

"Nightwing, I mean. I've got to go now. And I'm sorry." She disappeared before Nightwing could recover and start questioning her. She left behind a breeze of summer roses.

'_How does she know my name?_' Dick frowned deeply, rooting through his memory to see when he might have let such information escape. Soon he realized that if this hero was as good as they said she was, she could have found out his name a long time ago. He sighed in frustration.

Dick wandered over to where the heroine was a minute ago. Crouching down, he noticed a small folded note. He picked it up cautiously for examination. It read:

'_Tomorrow, 9:40 pm at The Warehouse, East End, Gotham._'

Suddenly a new excitement filled Nightwing with a hope that he might be able to work out this mysterious person. There was no question - he was going to the Warehouse tomorrow night.

'_But wait._' He thought. '_What about the meeting?_'

Dick huffed to himself. Things really were not going his way today.

_Tomorrow morning.._

"Bruce, I can not make it to the meeting tonight." Dick had decided that his biggest priority was figuring out who the heroine was.

"Why?" Bruce was instantly suspicious. They were sat at the dining room table, with Alfred at the door.

"Dick - you know you can tell me anything."

"I know; I met the female hero last night while patrolling, and she offered to meet me somewhere to explain things."

Although surprised, Batman still managed to look patient, as if waiting for more. Nightwing glance at Alfred. He got the message and walked out the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"She left a note that told me to meet her tonight at 9:40 pm, in The Warehouse by the East End of Gotham."

"Can I see it?" Batman raised an eyebrow when his adoptive son shook his head in reply.

"No. Destroyed it of course. Anyway, can I meet her?" He asked.

"Not without this radio. It records and, in case you are ambushed, sends a distress call immediately to my utility belt. Do not forget to DNA test her." Dick rolled his eyes at the prepared Dark Knight.

'_Always got something up his sleeve._' He thought, as Batman handed over a small device the size of a button.

"Press this side to record, and this side to stop recording. Squeeze both sides simultaneously to make a distress call. It only responds to your DNA." Bruce quickly taught him step by step the method for using the radio.

"When you record, it also sends footage instantly to the Batcave, to prevent information being destroyed with it."

Nightwing nodded. "It's fine Batman, I got it all covered. Thanks for the radio, though: it'll come in handy."

Bruce grunted reluctantly like he always did when ever sending Dick on a mission.

"Just - don't do anything you'll regret, okay?"

And with that dismissive statement, Nightwing went to his room to prepare for the night.

Although the original 'plan', also translated to what was expected of him, was for Nightwing's night watch schedule to begin in three days, he got ready to set off at midnight to the Warehouse. But as Batman said, it was never good to follow instructions from an unknown acquaintance. An element of surprise was best. Nightwing was fully aware of this, however he had a hunch hat he could trust this female.

With having checked the time (11:55 pm) he tightened his utility belt, drank a swig of water, then set out the window.


	4. Facts

**Author's Note: Please feel free to review, though no foul mouths.. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Chapter Four**

The cool night air whipped against Nightwing's face as he crouched down to study the Warehouse. Judging by the size and shape of it, he reckoned it was more of an over-sized house, rather than a 'warehouse'. Suddenly he heard a breath-taking scream; followed by the sound of guns; which lead to the noise of choking: which ended with a final 'Don't worry, ma'am. I'll call the police right away.'

"Wow, she's good." Nightwing muttered when he saw the shadow of the heroine disappear inside the Warehouse. Cautiously, he crept to a ladder he had spotted earlier that lead to the roof. Swiftly, Nightwing climbed to the top of the building. He pressed his ear against the floor to hear if the coast was clear. Then, as he was sure it was safe, Nightwing lifted up a hatch that went to one of the rooms in the Warehouse. However as he was just about to go down, a familiar voice said;

"You decided to come?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"I heard Batman wanted you to come at a later date than this. Why rebel?" Wondered the masked heroine.

"I wanted to see you." Nightwing blushed. "And please stop asking so many questions."

"Well, technically, I've only asked you one. But anyway, come. I'd like to show you around my home."

He raised an eyebrow as she gestured for him to follow.

"No booby-traps, snipers or ambushes. Honest." She said.

"Right. But first, please may I know your name?" Nightwing asked. She paused for so long that he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"June."

Reassured, Nightwing pursued.

"So, this is your place?" Nightwing examined the room. It was a retro apartment style place, with two classic armchairs in front of a fire hearth, a four poster bed in the far corner and what would pass as a 1950's kitchen and dining room. The whole thing looked out of place, like all the furniture had been taken from different time periods to create one crazy jigsaw. What was even weirder was the pile of electronics and what Nightwing assumed were June's inventions shoved onto a massive oak table.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" June glanced around, as if she too were looking at it for the first time.

"Why is it all in one room?" She looked surprised at his question.

"Oh, well. Having everything in one space means I don't have to use a map to find it all. Please take a seat." June offered one of the armchairs to Nightwing. Once they were both sat down, she muttered, seemingly to herself;

"Richard Grayson, son of the Flying Graysons - sitting in my bedroom."

Dick shot up from his seat as if a pin had poked him. He glared at June.

"How. Did. You. Know. That?" He asked, anger shortening every word to a grunt. June raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have been doing research on Wayne manor and the people in it for the past six months. It's a shame. Bruce goes to all that trouble to hide his identity, and yet has no control over the web. Who does? He hardly has control of his own company! Well I know he does, but really, setting off alarms isn't going to prevent hackers from getting in."

'_Great, just great._' Nightwing thought to himself.

"How much else do you know?"

"Everything about Wayne manor there is to know."

"Even the Batcave?"

"Especially the Batcave."

"But, I-I mean, j-just: how?" Nightwing felt seriously confused. June shrugged.

"I don't know. But when I asked a certain man, _he_ said it was because of all these gifts I had."

"Your transformation and your plant growing."

"_What_?" It was June's turn to be surprised.

"We keep tabs on you too, you know. And who was this 'certain man', anyway?" Nightwing said with a sly smile.

"My transformation and 'plant growing' is what I'd like to call a nature bond. I can create and manipulate anything from rocks to dinosaurs."

"You still haven't answered my question." He responded calmly.

"I learned a bit about you, and you learned a bit about me. And think it's time you left."

'_Yup, definitely hiding something._' Nightwing thought.

"Okay, I'll leave. But only once I've learned your full name. June-"

"Jones. June Jones." She looked a little side tracked at my question.

"Good-bye, June Jones. Dick Grayson: a pleasure to have met you." He offered his hand.

Uncertain, she shook it.

"Bye?"

"See you next time."

And with that, Nightwing melted into the shadows.


	5. Phone call

**Chapter Five**

On the way back to Wayne manor, Nightwing smiled to himself. He really had surprised June with that polite and hasty exit. The reason for it was he remembered part way through their conversation that Bruce had asked him for DNA samples. So, he had sneaked a swab of cotton onto his hand before he shook her hand. June's hands, of course, were covered by finger-less gloves, therefore meaning Nightwing had to position his grasp to her fingertips. After he left, he had place the swab in an air-tight container.

Such a complicated process for finding out her identity. Still, it was June's fault she had to deal with this close watch treatment; she was the one keeping secrets.

'_She's not the only one._' A small voice in the back of Nightwing's head muttered. He waved away the harsh (although true) statement.

As Dick approached his home, he sneaked into his bedroom window, making sure to be silent. He quickly slipped into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, then went to bed.

Before Dick drifted from consciousness, he glanced at his clock on the bedside table. He sighed at the late time it read.

"Three in the morning." He whispered to no-one. "Four hours to sleep. Great, just great."

Then his exhaustion took control; his heavy eye lids shut away the bleak reality and unlocked the key hole to nightmares.

"You _followed_ her?" Bruce growled, slamming his tense fist down onto the dining room table, tendons bulging out of his neck. He hated being disobeyed, especially by his own son. Dick flinched slightly, narrowing his eyes.

"It was for revealing purposes only." He replied. "I got her name and she told me how she had this nature bond thing going on with her powers. _And_ if that's all lies, I even got her DNA sample."

Bruce relaxed at the last part.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I guess.. Um, I'm sorry-"

"Yes?" Dick said cheekily. Bruce scowled.

"About assuming the obvious. Now, hand over the DNA so I can send it to the labs in the Watchtower for examination."

"Aye, aye. Captain." He turned to leave from the room, now standing.

"Oh, and Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the obvious?" Bruce smirked.

"You chasing after a girl for the fun of it. Playboy." Dick glared with his distracting deep blue orbs.

"Not. A. Playboy." He spoke through gritted teeth as he exited the dining area.

'_Why do people always assume I'm a playboy?_' Dick thought. '_Why won't people accept me without giving me a label?_'

He was deliberating on his bed, when he heard his phone buzz. When he picked it up, he grinned as he realized who it was.

"S'up, Wally?" Dick greeted.

"_Nothing much, just the occasionally burnt cookie from M'gann._" Kid Flash responded.

"So, why d'you call?"

"_What, a guy can't just check up his best friend?_"

"Wally.."

"_Okay, okay. It's the team - they are, we are, all worried about you. You've not called or visited in weeks, and when we have heard from you, you've barely said anything. What's happening, dude?_"

"Truth be told, I've kinda lost track of the past few decades. I'm sorry, I didn't know I was causing so much hassle. Oh, and how did the Alpha priority plan go?"

"_Ha, it was a joke. As soon as we approached the Injustice League, they practically retreated within the first five seconds. Hardly action packed._" Dick grinned.

"So, how's it with Artemis?" To his shock Wally sighed.

"_Well, we've kinda settled down for friends. Any chic come your way?_"

"No. Unless you count June."

"_Who?_" The speedster pressed.

"The heroine I've been spying on." His friend groaned.

"_Dude, so desperate.._"

"Wally?"

"_Yes?_"

"Do you think I'm a playboy?" Dick asked.

"_Yes. Yes you are._"

"Really?"

"_Dude, of course not. I was messing! Don't worry, it's a stereotype for hot guys like me and you._" He laughed at his friend's comment.

"Phew.."

"_One last thing - promise me something?_"

"Sure?"

"_Get your ass with us in Mount Justice._"

The phone hung up, Dick still chuckling at Wally's final statement.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He whispered to no-one. He glanced outside the window. It was morning, and yet he felt so exhausted. Dick exhaled slowly.

'_Surely Batman won't mind if I rest for a small while.._' He thought as he rested his head on the pillow, instantly falling a sleep. Snoring, obviously.

Dick snored so loud he woke himself, yawning. Looking at the clock, he gasped.

"Damn it. Four O'clock." He murmured. He stretched, then remembered what his friend had said eight hours earlier.

'_Get your ass down here._' Wally's voice echoed in his head. Dick smiled briefly.

Without a moment's hesitance, he grabbed a bag from his closet and shoved a bundle of clothes inside, threw in a toothbrush, comb, shampoo, body wash and toothpaste; lastly zipping up his back-pack. He remembered his mobile, pad and laptop, shoving them in a different bag (along with the chargers). Checking he hadn't missed anything, he picked up the bag, slinging the back-pack over his shoulder.

"Alfred?" Dick yelled, walking towards the exit.

"Yes, Master Grayson?" The butler instantly appeared at his side.

"Please tell Bruce I will be gone for a.. while." Dick chose his words carefully. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Might I ask where, sir?"

"Mount Justice."

The butler nodded, suddenly much less suspicious. He retreated to the room he had left to see to Dick's needs.

With the reassurance that Bruce would know his whereabouts, Dick strolled to the car park out doors, breathing in the fresh afternoon air. He found his motorcycle, setting his bags in the box/boot at the back, and hitching his leg over the side started the engine.

"Mount Justice, here I come." Dick muttered under his breath as he began the journey to his team.


	6. Greetings

**Authors Note: Hi people! I hope you like my story so far - I'm addicted to writing it. Thanks for reviewing: it's what motivates me to type the next chapter. Please, don't stop! And I _welcome_ criticism..**

**Chapter Six **

Nightwing parked outside the hidden entrance to Mount Justice. Picking up his luggage, he felt a soft breeze brush against him.

"You're here!" Kid Flash gave his friend a toothy grin.

"You were fast.." Dick mumbled under his breath, though accepted the manly embrace Wally gave him.

"Dude, when I rang this morning I did _not_ expect you to get your ass down here this fast!"

"Apart from night watch, my life has been pretty boring without my team. One needs company when one feels lonesome."

"Whoa man, that is _deep_. C'm on, let's get you inside before you start meditating or something." Wally said sarcastically, making Dick chuckle.

As they walked through the entrance at the foot of the mountain, Nightwing inhaled sharply; it had been so long since he had come here. His eyes wandered around the white, metallic walls; lingered at the doors to the dormitories they passed (Dick dropped off his bags in one of the bedrooms that he used to sleep in), and scanned the horizon for the rest of the team. He was shocked the team were being so oblivious to his presence, what with Super-boy's sensitive hearing. It wasn't until he walked through the doorway to the kitchen and lounge that they registered his presence. M'gann had halfheartedly been baking a cake, Superboy was staring at the blank TV screen, Aqualad was downing a glass of water having just arrived from the swimming pool, and Artemis had been perching on a stool, sharpening her arrowheads. That is, until they saw Dick. They looked up then, after realizing who it was, suddenly assembled in a group to sit around the table to greet him.

"Greetings, friend." Aqualad said, although was drowned out by M'gann gasping.

"Nightwing! You're here!"

"Took you long enough.." Artemis muttered.

"It's been a while." Superboy shook Nightwing's hand.

Dick felt like he needed two extra pairs of arms as he greeted, shook hands, fist bumped, hugged and high-fived in reply. Already he was feeling like he was back at home.

"So, how are you guys?"

They all started talking at once, but soon Aqualad held up his hand and said;

"I will speak for the majority." Everyone went quiet at that.

"We are doing fine, however your absence has caused a great deal of missing and boredom." Nightwing felt touched.

"You guys missed me?"

"Yes. We _all_ did."

"_Do_." Artemis corrected. Aqualad took a deep breath.

"Artemis is right; you have not been yourself for weeks. Is something wrong, my friend?" Nightwing copied Aqualad's deep breath.

"I've been a little.. distracted. Plus, Batman's keeping me hostage for some odd reason. But that's not the really the..explanation for my behavior. The truth is: I'm just feeling a little.. off, you know?" He struggled with his words. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you couldn't be less specific. That's like you asking me, 'What's you're favourite color', and I'll go, "Batman's is black.'"

"His words ring true." Aqualad sighed, and the team nodded in agreement.

"I can't really say what is wrong with me, I can't say much else other than what I've already said. I-I think it's because I've been away from you guys so much.. You'll have to trust me on this." There was an awkward silence. Suddenly M'gann spoke up.

"With that out the way, anyone fancy a slice of cake?"

They all looked at the black oval that sat smoking in the oven. Everyone attempted to hide their grimaces: Nightwing tried for a distraction.

"We could always watch a movie or something." He murmured. Everyone thought that was a much better idea than eating the burnt remains of Miss Martian's (edible?) meteor-of-a-cake. Soon they had arranged the couches, made the popcorn and settled down to watch '_Batman: The Dark Knight_'. Superboy and M'gann huddled together on one couch, Artemis and Wally on the other, and Aqualad and Nightwing sat on the last of the three couches.

As the adverts started, Dick laughed softly.

"I still can't believe they made a movie about _Batman_. They get his style alright, but that actor looks nothing _like_ the real Batman."

The team joined in the laughter until they were in hysterics. However, like a light switch, they calmed down as soon as the opening credits appeared on the screen.

When the movie finished, Wally glanced at the clock.

"Crap. Half past _eleven_ - I've got to be at school tomorrow!" With that, he dashed out the room to prepare himself for the journey home. The others soon followed, yawning 'Goodnight's' to each other as they entered their sleeping areas.

Nightwing crashed on his bed, smiling dreamily as he thought of what they could do tomorrow. Before he closed his eyes, he whispered;

"Sleep well, team. You'll need it.."


	7. Waffles

**Author's Note: Please keep reviewing, and I hope you have enjoyed and will still enjoy reading my story!**

**Chapter Seven**

Nightwing wandered through the many hallways to the gym. Although it was half past five in the morning, the young hero felt like he needed a work out. For the next two hours he alternated between the punch bag, pull-ups, push-ups, acrobatic routines and the swimming pool. When he was finished, he hit the showers, got dressed, then watched and recorded notes on the news and June.

At half past eight he got a phone call from Batman.

"Hello Bruce."

"_Dick, why didn't you ask me before going to Mount Justice? I'm happy with you mingling with your team, but a talk in person would've been nice._"

"I told Alfred to tell you because either I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing, or I didn't fancy a two hour lecture on what to do. Take your pick." He snapped: this startled Batman.

"_Er.. Okay. So.. Have fun?_"

"Thanks dad. Have you identified the DNA yet?" Dick wondered.

"_Yes and no. We can see by the structure of the sample of her skin tissue that she possesses some incredible powers. And also - tell you what, son. I'll send you an email describing and showing you the diagram of her DNA; that'll save you a two hour lecture, eh?_"

"Um.. Okay. Thanks. Bye then.."

"_See you at noon._"

"W-wait, what?"

But he had already hung up. Without hesitation Dick grabbed his laptop and opened up his email account. Within ten seconds he had a message from Bruce Wayne. He studied the email for an hour and a half, recording the news so he could watch it later.

At Ten O'clock, Wally walked - er - ran in and told his friend in speedster mode;

"Idon'tknowaboutyoubutIhadagreatsleepwhataboutyoud idyouhavenicedreamswhathaveyoubeendoingsinceyougot up?" Luckily, Nightwing could understand speedster talk.

"Yeah, me too. I dreamed about June. Working out and studying. You?"

"Nothing much, just woken up. And dude, again _desperate_. You've _got_ to stop thinking about her."

'_Hard to do when you're so obsessed._' Dick thought, as Artemis entered the lounge area where he was sat.

"Thanks to Kid Flash here I barely slept a wink. Your snoring is like ten trains setting off at once." Nightwing snickered at her comment, while the speedster scoffed.

"I do _not_."

Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian filed in randomly during the next ten minutes. Today M'gann looked especially happy, and soon the team realized why.

"I got this new recipe for waffles! Anyone want some?" This time Artemis saved the show.

"Yeah, but can I help you make them this time?"

"I didn't know you could cook." Wally muttered, earning an elbow jab from her.

"_Ouch._"

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" The martian replied cheerily.

Over breakfast, Nightwing told of Batman's phone call and how he was coming at noon. Everyone made a mental note to get changed into their costumes for Twelve O'clock.

"Why would Batman drop in today?" Aqualad asked.

"Either to give us a mission or to give us more information on June. Probably both." Dick answered.

"Who is this June anyway?" Artemis questioned.

"Nightwing's _girlfriend._" Wally put in. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Superboy wondered.

"Um.. Well, I kinda maybe sorta ditched school."

"Kinda maybe sorta why?" Artemis asked.

"'Cause I wanted to. Anyway, moving back to Nightwing's girlfriend.."

"She's not my girlfriend. June's the new heroine in Gotham, and while you've been busy fighting the Injustice League, I've been tracking her down." He sighed.

"_Oh._ So _that's_ why you were spying on her." Kid Flash said.

"Any luck?" Aqualad questioned. Dick nodded.

"I've spoken to her a couple of times. Even managed to get her DNA."

"That can't be hard.." Wally muttered.

"Yeah, it must be easy for me to talk to her when Batman himself said she had the mental and physical abilities of Savage and himself put together. _Especially_ seeing as she has only about three, and counting, supernatural powers.." Nightwing said sarcastically. Everyone gasped.

"Batman and Savage put _together_. Whoa, hard core!" Wally gawked. The team nodded in agreement.

"She must total the heart and soul of three martians.." M'gann murmured. There was a gap of silence while the heroes were distracted by their own thoughts. Miss Martian broke the moment of tranquility.

"Hello, Megan!" She said, face palming herself.

"Have you thought of adding her to the team? I can't wait to meet her, she sounds so interesting.."

Nightwing shuffled uncomfortably.

"I dunno, she's pretty powerful. And for all I know, unstable too. We just don't know enough about her yet to know for sure."

"Next time you see her, you could always mention it." Superboy added.

"Okay, I will." Dick smiled, making M'gann squeal.

"Another sister, I just can't _wait_!" She said, accidentally making a frying pan fly around the room, making everyone dive out the way to dodge it.

"Oops, sorry." The young martian blushed. Suddenly Nightwing gasped.

"Five minutes until Batman comes, guys. Move, move, MOVE!" He yelled, already jogging to his bedroom.


	8. Desk job

**Author's Note: Greetings, people of Earth! Please keep reviewing, and I am grateful if you have already. Still, just reading my story would be great.. How are you guys liking the plot so far? I know I labelled it as a romance/drama genre; you're probably wondering where the romance is. There will be some of that later on in the story (I might have to push up the rating to a T). ;D**

**Chapter Eight**

"I have come here to grant you a drop-zone search mission: you will be delivered by the east coast of the Amazon Rainforest. From there you should follow this navigation system, which will lead you to a vast clearing. That is where a bomb was dropped five hours ago, the explosion causing a sudden reduce in the forest's population. We think it is something along the lines of a tribal turf war:the bomb site was previously home to three tribes that had joined forces. Their names are unknown. We would like you to search the area for signs of life, traces of valuable evidence and any recent buildings. You will start the mission in 19 hours, due to health and safety issues. Maintain radio silence at all times while in the clearing, and meet here with bags ready at 2:00 am. Any questions?" Batman summed up the mission for Young Justice League with the help of a holo-screen. Nightwing raised his hand, now dressed in his costume. His adoptive father gestured for him to proceed with his asking.

"Any updates on June Jones?" Bruce replied after a visible moment of hesitance.

"The DNA does not prove anything on her identity, but her.. _patrolling_ has made a sudden absence. We are not too sure on why she stop doing - ahem - justice, however please be wary of her lack of presence in Gotham, for this may mean she has moved on to a .. _different_ location."

'_You'd think she was poisonous or something.._' Nightwing thought.

"Any others?" The Dark Knight asked. This time no-one put their hands up.

"Good. I will be here at 1:45 am for a recap on the mission." With that he went over to the transporter to make his way to the Watchtower.

As soon as he was gone, Kid Flash taunted;

"Ooh, _someone_ doesn't like your lady friend.." He earned himself a playful punch from his pal.

"Ow!" Wally muttered.

"So, what do we do now?" M'gann wondered. Superboy shrugged.

"The beach?" He suggested; everyone murmured positively.

"Sure. You guys go ahead - I'm just going to do a bit of research." Dick said, the speedster rolling his eyes at his friend's dedication to avoiding the possibility of enjoyment.

"Dude, _please_ don't keep us waiting like last time."

"Yeah, you spend hours researching something that Batman's already told us about." Artemis added. Nightwing huffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." He said under his breath, but the team didn't hear him as they walked to their rooms to get changed.

All the team (with the exception of Nightwing) had a great time on the beach next to Mount Justice: Aqualad swam in the sea; Kid Flash and Artemis played dodge ball; and Miss Martian was building an exceptionally tall sand mound on top of Superboy. Just when they were settling down for a picnic, M'gann sighed.

"I'm still worried about Nightwing.." She said.

"I know what you mean: ever since we finished kicking Lex Luthor's butt he's not been the same." Wally agreed.

"He's not the usual playful self he used to be." Added M'gann. Artemis nodded her head.

"And he's sat behind a desk more often than when he's having fun." She said.

"Our friend is maturing." Reasoned Aqualad.

"Yes, but maturing isn't about not laughing and becoming obsessive." Conner pointed out. Everyone agreed silently while chewing on corn dogs.

"Think we should drag him down here yet? I'd like to see him before he matures into an old wrinkly prune." Wally suggested, mouth full.

"Yeah - you can head up after finishing the corn dog that you're spitting everywhere." Artemis answered.

"Why me and only me? And I do _not_ spit food."

"Yes you do." Everyone said in unison.

"'Cause you're his best friend, fluff-brain." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I agree. You have known Nightwing far longer than we have." Aqualad said. Wally huffed.

"_Fine_. I guess I'll go now.." He grumbled as he made his way to the mouth of Mount Justice.

"Yo, Nightwing?" He hollered, strolling leisurely through each corridor, room, nook and cranny as he searched for his best pal. Eventually he heard a distant, 'In here.', the friend's voice sounding strangely worried and hollow.

"Which room?" He questioned, still yelling.

"My office." Nightwing answered. '_He has an office?!_' Wally thought. Soon he approached the doorway he was sure opened up into Nightwing's office (It had a neon yellow sign that said 'Nightwing's Computer Lab'), looking in for the familiar shape of Dick.

"Dude, you've been sitting behind a desk _way_ too long." He said, glancing at the dark shadows beneath Nightwing's eyes. Taking in his body language, Kid Flash realized something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" He spoke softly. Nightwing shook his head, staring at a computer screen; worrying his now sitting friend.

"What's up?" After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nightwing spoke with a strained voice.

"I just got a call from Lex Luthor." Wally gasped.

"He has June, and he's got her.. _hostage_ in the Amazon Rainforest. She's heavily guarded, but we can't contact the League because otherwise they'll.. they'll 'force her to change sides', as he put it."

Nightwing looked up to meet Wally's horrified expression.

"We're not going on a quiet and tranquil drop-zone search mission." Dick said slowly.

"We're going on an extremely deadly and dangerous drop-zone _rescue_ mission."


	9. Battle Plan

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! If your reading this now, please make sure to review before going off the page. Thanks! ;D**

**Chapter Nine**

The Young Justice League fidgeted nervously in their seats: Nightwing had told them all earlier about the change of mission genre soon after he talked to Wally. They had had a relatively nice evening (with Dick), sat around a barbecue on the golden sand of the beach, trying to ignore the big black storm cloud-of-a-mission looming above not such a short distance away. Now they were flying towards the Amazon Rainforest in M'gann's bio ship, their voices muted as they drowned in their own thoughts. Conner smashed the frozen wall of uncomfortable silence first.

"Should we go over the mission again?" He said, clearing his throat.

"Sure." Nightwing confirmed.

"It's simple: depending on the lay out of the camp base, we'll depart to different entrances to the building; Miss Martian with Artemis, Superboy with Aqualad, and Kid Flash with me. We'll do anything at all to get information on the whereabouts of June. Remember: our goal is not only to retrieve Miss Jones, but to get our hands on any other important data and prevent Lex Luthor from getting away with whatever he's planning. Understand?" He scanned his team mate's blank faces - and sighed.

"It's not an improvement, is it?" Dick said, hanging his head. Wally huffed in desperation.

"I. Am. So. Bored. But we can't do much else other than wait for this bio ship to auto-pilot us there. It's not like a holographic image of the place is just going to _appear_." As he said that, a blue image flickered to life on a round table at the center of the ship. Nightwing chuckled.

"Well, what do you know? A map. Let's see: three story building; two above ground, one below. Top floor made of glass; the heart is the control room; and there are three entrances here, here and here." He supplied to the team. Then his face hardened, his eyes visibly glowing with hostility as he noticed a message at the corner of the hologram.

"Sent from Lex Luthor." Dick finished, the atmosphere instantly turning colder, darker, at the mention of the evil mastermind's name. After a moment, Aqualad spoke what they were thinking.

"It is very.. _appropriate_."

"_Too_ appropriate." Kid Flash said. The team stared at Superboy for an explanation, seeing as Lex was his human father. He met their gazes reluctantly, supplying them with;

"He wants us to go there. He obviously has a plan, and thinks we will easily be defeated."

Nightwing's heart sunk as he realized what they would be facing.

"He must have expanded his team of super-villains." He thought out loud. It was his turn to be in the spot light.

"You know who I mean: definitely the Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Vandal Savage." He shuddered.

"The addition will probably be Braniac, Metallo and The Parasite. Of course, Vandal will be working along side Luthor as a constant strategist who will be finding a way to destroy or use us. Most likely in the control room." He added casually.

Everyone pulled shocked faces as the total reality of what they might well be up against sunk in. It seemed seconds later when they landed in a discreet small clearing next to the bomb site. Nightwing lead the way to the edge of the main clearing. He opened his mouth to joke on the fast built base camp, then thought better of it as he remembered his business manners. Before the group split up in pairs, he told them in a barely audible voice..

"Maintain radio silence before and post battle. If you desperately need back up, call either one of us; however if this turns out to be a life and death situation, we may have to contact the League. Any questions? Didn't think so. Team, descend!"

They made their way into the clearing.

**Authors Note (Again): Sorry this chapter's so short - I will update before you perish in suspense! ;-D**


	10. Riddles

**Chapter Ten**

Nightwing crept carefully across the blackened corridor with Kid Flash beside him. He was surprised that nobody had confronted them yet, seeing as they should have been about fifty yards away from the control room according to their miniature satellite navigator. They tensed, anticipating an ambush. Sure enough, as they neared the entrance, there were five guards seemingly ready to meet them.

"Ready?" Kid Flash murmured. Nightwing took a deep breath.

"As ready as you."

"Wonderful."

The pair progressed to the security. A few registered them warily. One of the men looked down at them and asked;

"I don't suppose you know when to expect the Young Justice team? Our boss wasn't very clear."

The two young men smiled at their luck, feeling slight empathy for the ignorance of the security soldiers.

"Now."

They spoke in unison as they struck down the squad of soldiers easily, surprise at their advantage.

They finished, panting. Recovering themselves and slowly opening the door to the heart of the building, they readied for another attack.

They gasped. But not because there was an army standing ready before them. Not because Batman had really been working beside Savage this entire time. Not even because all their friends had been kidnapped.

They hadn't been.

They gasped purely for the unity of the architecture.

The lay out was simple, but clever; the room was circular, with spikes sticking out on the walls so you couldn't run round the edges. It was like a large version of a live map of the world: the walls and ceiling plastered with moving images of Earth. The whole design was magnificent; arranged to take away breaths. It was split by three hovering screens, and behind those screens was a grinning Vandal Savage.

"I have been expecting you." He said in an icy voice.

"As always." Kid Flash muttered, rolling his eyes. Nightwing elbowed him, demanding from Savage:

"Where have you put June?" He asked. Vandal laughed softly.

"Is that what she told you? Your answer will be found if either of you have the brains to translate a riddle. Heed this: 'A round room has no corners, yet she is hidden in one. To break the enchantment, you must find the doorway to the height Summer."

The boys exchanged glances. They were about to question Vandal on his strange riddle, but he was no longer there. They were alone with only the world for company. Though Savage had suggested otherwise...

"Well, if she's hidden in a corner, the circular edges must be a trick. That much I know." Kid Flash said.

"Yes, but he said we had to break some sort of spell by opening a door to 'the height of Summer'. Hmm.. No doors in here any more." Night Wing turned around, noting the door they had come through had disappeared along with Savage. He sigh, exasperated.

"Hang on, if this place is, like what, a 3-D world map - he said the doorway to the height of Summer. It might not be a door; it could be an area on a map. I mean, I could be wrong. But it's worth a try, right?" Wally asked, scratching his chin. Dick looked at him.

"You're a genius!"

"I know."

"All we need to do is-"

"Find the place-"

"Where its at-"

"The height of Summer." They finished together, snickering at their synchronization. They instantly began studying the mapped room, pleased on their discovery, however doubting their geographical skills.

Eventually they decided the hottest place must be Africa ('_Obviously._' Kid Flash muttered). Together they slammed both their fists down onto the surface that featured the massive continent closest to the equator. It smashed, raining down in a waterfall of surprisingly sharp shards of broken screen from their powerful force. It revealed a dark shady corner, proving the riddle correct in its suggestions. And strapped to the wall was a battered, exhausted teenage girl, also known as...

"June." Nightwing breathed, for although she was torn and gruesome, all he could see was the terrifying beauty hidden beneath the layer of damaged flesh cocooning her. Kid Flash giggled, whispering in his ear;

"Love at first sight or what?"

"Shut up."

However Nightwing was glad his best friend had spoken up and helped him snap out of his moment. He got down to business, sending a message to the rest of the team:

"Found her. Meet us at bio-ship."

As soon as this was sent, they began attempting to release June: she was unconscious, unknowing to her rescue team. The two managed to finally break one metal band that strapped her arm to the white washed surface. They did a quiet victory dance in celebration. Suddenly June's eyes shot open, yelling;

"Duck!"

Nightwing and Kid Flash followed her lead, bobbing down to a crouch. They soon saw why: behind them stood the intimidating, pale faced Joker. He cackled.

"Can't stop me now, can you?"

Before they could react, he drew out six knives, three in each hand. He aimed them at the two shocked men. He threw them. The knives flew through the air.

Directly towards their heads.


	11. Three seconds

**Authors Note: I'm sorry all my chapters are delayed: half the time I'm busy, and other times I just forget about Fan-fiction! I know it's shameful... This one's the shortest yet - I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Everything happened in the space of three seconds.

Kid Flash yelped, diving out of the way. Nightwing stayed frozen in his position, too horrified to move. June was the only one who looked like she was doing something useful. Her face was full of concentration - her eyes were shaded by a pair of mirrored sunglasses, but everyone could sense the sheer power and focus glowing out of them. Her hands, though their movement was restricted, reached out as if inviting the blade. Her body glowed vibrantly of a soft shade of gold. She twisted her hands into a sharp pushing motion, commanding her powers to obey. In doing this, she managed to break free from the clasps that had been such a struggle for two famous and strong heroes earlier on.

Out from the ground shot a green vine, wrapping itself violently around the knife while it was still in the air. The Joker, knowing he would lose facing such power on his own, grinned.

"Perhaps another time." He disappeared in a cloud of dense purple smoke as the vine attempted to strangle him to death.

The girl, panting for breath, considered this chain of events a routine for an escape route. In contrast both Kid Flash and Nightwing felt foreign to this vicious form of justice. She collapsed on to the floor.

The two boys looked at the now drop dead tired girl; in their eyes shone a glimpse of utter admiration which dwarfed the essence of pure fear, hanging like the suspense before a storm.


End file.
